Modern telecommunications are responsible for the phrase “the world is getting smaller every day”. The technology of personal communications is so pervasive that a given person, especially in business, is expected to be in touch at all times during the day. One service that makes such contact possible is voice mail, which sends an outgoing message to callers when an incoming telephone call goes unanswered. A person using this service, or a telephone answering machine, can change the outgoing message whenever desired to better inform their callers of their schedule or current whereabouts. Frequently, however, these messages are left unchanged, only asking callers to leave a message.